


The Secret Is In The Hands

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Humor, M/M, Sorry it's not food kink, random problems with cutlery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck this shit! How the hell do people eat with these things??”</p>
<p>Wade prefers the simple stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Is In The Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Second Spideypool drabble based on real life events. :>  
> Sorry in advance for any typos, English is not my native language!

 

“You are doing it wrong.”

Wade just glared at the man who was sitting at the other side of the little table in the cozy kitchen and tried again to pick up the sushi.  
The chopsticks betrayed him for the third time and the mercenary threw up his arms in rage and annoyance.

“Fuck this shit! How the hell do people eat with these things??”

Peter had to use all his inner strength in order not to laugh and embarrass even more the poor guy.

With a hand strategically placed on his mouth and eyes blinking with amusement, he said:

“I wasn’t expecting you to have so many problems with Japanese food, Wade. I thought you had travelled much…?”

That earned Peter another glare and the merc resumed his attempts to get those damned chopsticks right.

It was true that he had travelled pretty much in every part of the world, but his diet consisted of junk and Mexican food or just any type of substance that was _tasty_. It wasn’t like he could get ill or fat anyway, so he had never given that much importance to his alimentation…

But Peter really wanted him to discover new tastes and recipes and had decided to prepare or buy something exotic every Sunday.

“Think of it as a special occasion.” the boy had said with a smile when Wade had complained.

“You can always eat your tacos and hamburgers during the rest of the week!”

So far they had tried spaghetti, _paella_ , Indian chicken and even a weird fish Wade was sure had been radioactive by the look of it. (“Watch out, Petey! What if suddenly gills appear on that sexy neck of yours?”)

But chopsticks, Wade thought with a grimace, were _the_ enemy. Devil’s spawn. The Antichrist.

He wondered for a moment how the Eastern communities managed to survive without the use of forks, then he tried again to have a good grip on those damned sticks of wood.

“No, not like that.” Peter said with twitching lips as his boyfriend struggled and cursed under his breath.

“Don’t laugh.” the older man grumbled. “It’s not funny, Spidey.”

“I’m not laughing!” but in that moment one of the chopsticks flied away, landing gracelessly on the floor with a little ‘thud’.

Peter couldn’t take it anymore: he burst into laughter as Wade cursed aloud and stood up, his scarred face red for embarrassment.

“W-wait!” Peter managed to say between giggles. “I’ll show you, don’t be an ass!”

“Sorry, Spidey, but that shit hasn’t obviously been designed for Wade Wilson. I’m going to get some _real_ food, something that doesn’t require the dexterity of a monkey!”

“What about the dexterity of a spider?” Peter said with a last chuckle, grabbing Wade’s wrist and sitting him down again. He replaced the fallen chopstick with a new one and gently tucked it between Wade’s thumb and index finger.

“The secret” Peter said with a soft smile as he positioned the second chopstick “is in the hands.”

Wade just snorted, pretending to be mad, but enjoying immensely the feeling of Peter’s long and delicate fingers on his bigger and scarred ones.

“Of course you are an expert on this kind of things!  I know the _magic_ you do with your hands…” The merc leaned in and gave the boy a sly and perverted look that made him blush.

“Especially” he added with a grin, voice now low and soft, almost a purr “when you curl up your fingers.”

“Here!” Peter ignored him and moved away, returning to his seat, face as red as the Deadpool shirt Wade was wearing, but he was obviously returning the smile. “That’s how you use them. Try again.”

Wade did so and he finally managed to pick up the God forsaken raw fish and put it into his mouth.

The taste wasn’t bad - he had eaten worse things in his life - so he nodded with a pleased smile and went for another kind of sushi. Peter visibly relaxed, happy for the improvement. 

But his boyfriend was Wade Wilson and Wade Wilson didn’t like making things easier for anyone.

The merc purposefully made a second chopstick slip away and whined like a baby: “Aww, what a pity! Damn, Petey, I think you really need to show me that again.”

“You are impossible.” the younger man huffed rolling his eyes, but he took the other’s hand again and taught him for the second time how to handle the exotic cutlery.

“It’s not that difficult, dumbass.” Peter grumbled affectionately. “Seriously, you always handle your guns and katanas with such ease! I don’t get it!”

Wade just smiled smugly and caught Peter’s fingers with his own, chopsticks completely forgotten.

“If I promise to eat like a good boy, will you show me that trick you do with your hands?”

This time Peter answered with a smile as much sly as his: “I can do many things with my hands, Wade, you know it.”

“I especially like when you move your wrist like this, Spidey.” and the merc showed the younger man what he was talking about. Peter blushed, _that_ movement was unmistakable and they were now used to doing it almost every night or so.

“Well…” the boy laughed softly, squeezing the merc’s fingers “I suppose I can do it. But only if you promise to help me eat all this sushi! I can’t eat all of it alone and I don’t want to waste it. So, focus!”

“Deal, little Petey.”

Wade let go of the boy’s hand and picked up the chopsticks again, this time with more grace and attention. He took a _nigiri_ (‘how the hell do you pronounce that!’) and carefully handed it out to Peter, balancing it between the two sticks of wood.

“Impressive.” the younger man smiled as he gladly accepted the offer.

“I know!” Wade replied with a bright smile. “See? You’re not the only one who can use well his hands!”

 

… Later that night Peter had to admit that.

 


End file.
